Give Me Two Weeks
by McBreezy
Summary: He'd asked her to stay, and she'd agreed, but how did they go from two weeks to three years? The Dharma days we missed that changed everything. Fluffy/slightly angsty/fluffy again.
1. Chapter 1: Decision, Day 1

**[Setting: Dharmaville; the two weeks that changed everything.] **

"Come on, just give me two weeks. That's all I'm askin'. Two weeks." James pleaded, in his most charmingly persuasive voice. Sure, he'd have been fine if she left the island, but he didn't want to be on his own anymore. Even with Daniel, Miles, and Jin there, he'd feel lonely with her gone. If he had the courage, he'd have told her he just wanted more time with her. She was the only one who had his back, after all, and he was starting to get used to it.

Juliet paused, ten seconds that seemed to last an hour. "Alright, two weeks." she finally agreed, and James couldn't help but smile as he felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was only two weeks, but it was two more weeks to get to know her. Two weeks without having to run for their lives or shoot people or be shot at. Two _normal _(or as normal as that place could be) weeks. He'd make the most of every minute.

"Well then, what's say you and I go get ourselves a bite to eat?" he asked her, his lips turning up into a grin. "Come on, I can hear your stomach growlin', don't tell me you ain't hungry, Blondie."

Juliet laughed, the same genuine laugh that he always seemed to manage to pull from her, "I am, actually." she agreed with a smile. "Just promise me something." she said very seriously, staring intently into his eyes.

"What's that?"

"No mangoes or wild boar."

This time it was James who laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"So, whatcha hungry for? They got all kindsa good stuff in here.." James said as he raided the refrigerator of the house they'd been assigned to for the next two weeks. "Definitely no mangoes or wild boar.." a grin spread across his face as he turned around and looked at Juliet, who was laughing and shaking her head."Any chicken?" she asked with a smile, "I could go for chicken."

"Well then, you're in luck, Blondie." he said, pulling a package of frozen chicken from the freezer. "Chicken it is." he paused, "Any idea how to cook this?"

Juliet laughed warmly and took the package from him. "I'll take care of that. Can you make a salad?"

"Can I make a salad..woman! I survived a plane crash, lived for over three months in the jungle, got shot at every other day, and, need I remind you, was captured and tasered by a certain blonde Other and then locked in a bear cage," James smiled at the memory of their first encounter, as did Juliet, "I can make a salad."

"Well alright, then." Juliet said, unable to suppress a grin. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. The taser. If it's any consolation, I set the voltage to low for you."

"Aw, well shucks, Blondie! I guess you had my back right from the get-go, huh?" James said, grinning back at her as she prepared the chicken and he gathered the salad ingredients.

"Absolutely." she replied immediately. "And I've still got it, James." she smiled, softly but warmly. "So you can talk to me. You know, if you need someone to talk to..at least for the next two weeks." she said, placing the chicken in the oven.

"Thanks, Blondie," he said sincerely, "Means a lot, comin' from you."

"Well, who else is gonna get your back if not me?" she asked with a smile, leaning against the counter, watching him randomly tossing veggies together, but leaving out one very crucial salad ingredient. "Lettuce, James."

"Let us what?" he asked in confusion.

Juliet chuckled. He was so adorable sometimes.. "_Lettuce_. For the salad." she smiled sweetly and grabbed a head of lettuce from the fridge, handing it over to him.

"I knew that." he replied, giving her a dimpled grin to hide his embarrassment.

"I know you did." she smiled, stepping up next to him. "Do you regret it?" she asked, looking him in the eyes, daring him to be completely honest. "Jumping from the helicopter, I mean."

There was nothing but genuineness behind her eyes, and James found himself becoming comfortable sharing his feelings with her. "No. It was what I had to do, ya know?"

Juliet nodded. "But if the helicopter hadn't been running out of fuel, you'd have stayed on it. You'd be with them now, wherever.._when_ever they are."

"But I ain't with them now, am I?" he asked with a smile. "And maybe that's best." he said, brushing a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Mm." Juliet said softly, her heart beating faster at that little sign of affection, "Do you really believe that?"

"I think I'm startin' to." he replied, leaning in to her. "Juliet?"

"Yes, James?" she asked softly, maintaining her composure as best as she could.

"I'm gonna kiss you now."

The words nearly made her melt, and she nodded, her eyes slipping shut as his lips met her own. The kiss was soft, slow, but meaningful. Juliet felt it in every inch of her body. She couldn't deny that she'd been thinking about this moment lately. How could she help herself? She just thought he was too wrapped up in Kate to give her a second glance, but maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe, just maybe, he'd been thinking about her, too.

Their lips parted a short while later, and when they did, both were smiling. Juliet's arms had somehow made their way around James' neck, and his hands rested on her waist. "Mm," he groaned softly as the kiss broke, "Well, Blondie..those lips of yours sure know how to pack a punch." he said with a chuckle.

Juliet laughed, "Yours too." a grin played on her lips. These next two weeks were about to get a _lot _more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: This Kiss, Day 4

"Reading again?" Juliet asked him three days later as she entered the living room, having just woken up at 11 a.m.

"Well what else is there to do in this godforsaken place?" James asked with a chuckle, his eyes momentarily leaving the pages of his book to meet with Juliet's intense blue ones.

The blonde shrugged innocently and took a seat at the end of the couch where he sat. "Well, we could always make out…" she said, a smirk growing on her lips. She burst into laughter at James' expression, trying to read whether or not she was serious. "I was joking, James. Sort of."

"Is that you askin' me to kiss you in your secret girly code or somethin'?" he asked, grinning at her. They hadn't talked about the kissing that had happened the other night, but things between them hadn't been awkward at all, either. She wasn't like other women; she let things play out and didn't pressure him, and he appreciated that.

"I don't have any 'secret girly code', James, I'm not 15." she replied with a kind smile.

He set the book aside and moved closer to her on the couch. "No, you're definitely not." he replied, smiling as he leaned in, lifting her chin slightly and pulling her towards him until their lips met again.

Juliet smiled against his lips, returning the kiss gently, her arms making their way around his neck. It felt so nice to have a man desire her this way again. Even though he was being tender and relaxed about it, she could sense the passion in his kiss, as well. She never imagined that _this_ man, of all men, would ever see her as anything more than an Other, a cold-hearted robot who just did as she was ordered to. He used to look at her with such contempt, and now, as their lips parted, she saw something completely different in his eyes. "Mm…you're not half bad at that."

James chuckled, "You either, Blondie…you know, for an Other." he responded with a smirk. There it was. When he'd called her an Other before, it had been because he'd truly seen her as 'one of them', the enemy. Now, he joked about it because he knew she wasn't even _close_ to being one of them. Maybe she never had been. Hell, she always got _his_ back. There was no reason not to trust her anymore.

The smile remained on Juliet's lips. She was really beginning to believe that he saw her better than anyone else ever had. The past few days had been spent in heavy conversation, and as a result, they now knew more about each other than they'd ever imagined they might. James had gotten the full story; from Juliet's unsuccessful marriage, to her sister's cancer, her arrival on the island, and the affair with Goodwin. He knew about it all, and she hadn't been ashamed to tell him, which had been the most surprising detail of all.

In turn, James had shared with her, and revealed things he never thought he would. He told the story of the real Sawyer, where he'd gotten the name, and how the man had turned out to be Locke's father. How he'd killed him. Juliet hadn't batted an eye, hadn't judged him for one second. Who was she to judge anyone, after all? She certainly didn't believe she had that right.

"You wanna do that again?" the blonde asked, with a playful smile that made James chuckle in admiration.

"You betcha." came his simple reply, and he captured her lips once more.


End file.
